


We Have Your Back

by mactrucking21



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Break Up, Comforting, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2872115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mactrucking21/pseuds/mactrucking21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Derek go over to Dan's to find out what happened between him and Cally</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Have Your Back

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally going to be a rare pairing of Mac and Danny but then somehow Steps made it into the idea and this came out. I hope you guys like it and please comment and tell me what you think!

“Dan, you home?” Ryan called as he stepped into the apartment. No one had heard from him in days after Cally had decided to sign with Tampa for six years, but finally they decided that someone had to check to make sure he was okay. Ryan, being his defensive partner, decided that he should try to talk to him. 

“Where even are you?” Derek asked. Upon finding out Ryan was going to visit he decided to tag along.

“Bedroom.” A weak, muffled voice replied.

After exchanging a look, both of them headed over. They walked in to find Dan curled up in a ball under the covers surrounded by tissues.

“You okay, Danny?” Ryan asked softly, sitting down on the bed.

“No.” 

“Is it about Ryan?” Derek asked, frowning from where he was standing in the doorway.

“Yes.”

“Come on, Dan. You’re getting up. It’s been almost a week.” Ryan told him, pulling open the blinds as Derek moved over to pull the blankets away.

“No I’m not.” He replied rolling so his back was to the sunlight pouring in.

“No offense, but you look like shit.” Derek told him, receiving a glare from Ryan. “What? I’m being honest!”

“Shut up, Stepan.” Dan snapped. His eyes had bags under them from lack of sleep, and his cheeks and eyes were red from crying.

“Derek, why don’t you go wait in the living room for us, I think I can handle this.” Ryan ordered, sitting on the end of the bed.

Holding his hands up in defeat, Derek left the room, leaving the other two in silence. 

“Is this all about Cally?” Ryan asked softly.

“Yes.” Dan replied hoarsely.

“Come on, let’s get you up at least and go to the living room. I promise I won’t let Derek make anymore mean comments.” He said, holding out his hand.  
Reluctantly, Dan allowed himself to be led to the living room and sat on the couch, across from Derek and Ryan. He pulled his knees to his chest and stared at the ground as the two looked at him expectantly.

“You want to talk about it?” Derek asked, trying to break the silence.

“Not particularly.”

“It might make you feel better.” Ryan offered.

“Nothing will make me feel better. H-he broke it off.” Dan told them, voice cracking as he broke into tears.

Both of them sat in shock. No one had thought they would actually break it off. They figured it was the idea of being so far away that had Danny in a funk. Derek quickly handed him the tissues.

“I built my life around him and he just left. I didn’t even see it coming. He didn’t even talk to me about it! He wrote it on a piece of paper and left his key to the apartment with it! Just my luck right?” He explained, trying to calm himself down. “It’s just, I-I miss him. And I know h-he isn’t coming back this time.”

“No one saw that coming. You guys were so close… We were taking bets on when one of you was going to propose to the other…” Ryan said, still in shock from the news they had just heard.

“We all miss him.” Derek told him, giving him a hug. “Heck you were at least brave enough to stay in the locker room after the trade was announced. I couldn’t even do that with him. And if Mac over here got traded, I can’t even imagine how much of a mess I’d be. But you know what, that was a dick move on his part and all of us are going to let him know that. We’re going to help you through this, Danny.”

“T-thanks.” Dan replied, pulling away to wipe his eyes. “I just wish he would’ve talked to me, y-you know? Instead of just picking up and leaving.”

“We’ll make him pay. No one messes with one of our players like that.” Ryan chimed in. “We’ve all got your back, Danny, you better know that. You can talk to any of us.”

“You want us to stay over tonight incase you need us?” Derek asked.

“If you guys don’t mind. There’s plenty of room, because… you know…. You guys can take one of the guest rooms.” Dan told them, curling up again.

They sat around chatting about everything, the TV on low in the background, and by the end Dan actually had a smile on his face.

“You’re going to be fine, Danny. You don’t need him at all.” Derek assured him as he got up to join Ryan in the guest room.

Dan nodded slightly, giving him a small smile before heading into his own room for the night.

“You actually handled that really well.” Ryan told him as he crawled into bed next to him.

“You doubted that I would?” Derek asked, holding a hand over his heart.

“Your first words to him were, as I recall, ‘no offense but you look like shit’. You can’t blame me for thinking you were going to say more things like that.” He replied, wrapping an arm around Derek’s waist.

“Have some faith in me now.” Derek told him with a smile.

“Der?” Ryan asked after a few minutes of silence.

“Hmm?” Derek replied sleepily.

“Promise me that if we end, we won’t end like that.” He asked, biting his lip as Derek rolled over to face him.

“Ry, I promise you we will not end it like that, if we even do end it.” He told him, kissing his cheek. “Don’t worry about it. Even if it does happen, it won’t be anytime soon.”

“I know it’s just this whole thing that went down with Danny and Cally. I never would’ve guessed they would break up. I don’t think anyone would’ve. They’d been together for years.” Ryan stated. “And it’s all because of a trade. What if one of us gets traded?”

“Ry, you shouldn’t worry about that right now or you’ll get too worked up over it. What happened with Danny and Cally happened. We’re still together and I don’t know about you, but I plan on staying with you for a long time. Now why don’t we go to sleep? Sound good?” Derek asked, kissing his cheek.

“Sounds good to me.” Ryan replied, moving as close to Derek as he could before finally falling into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
